Torn Through Time
by Cupcake Fairy
Summary: Obsessed with getting home, Alex doesn't realize how much it would hurt being separated from Gene until she is. Waking up in 2008, Alex realizes how much she depended on Gene and she is torn between two worlds, not belonging in either.
1. Comas

**Before I start I just want to say that my inspiration for this story has came from XTimeGirlX's story called 'The Blurring Lines of Time.' She is a really good author and I love her fics, especially that one so I strongly suggest you read it. **

Gene sighed heavily as he watched the nameless man in his arms take his last breath. God knows that the one thing Gene hated most was a bent copper, but this man seemed sincerely sorry and even though this man pointed a gun at his Bolly, Gene felt the familiar guilt that came with each kill. At least the man seemed to go with a sort of peace, his face relaxing moments before death as he thought about simpler and better times. At least he had that, and at least it was now all over, Gene thought.

A sudden gunshot echoed through the air, making a liar out of his thoughts. Gene looked up wildly and froze in horror, only for a second, when he saw Alex's frantic expression as Jeanette grabbed her by the neck, forcing a gun to her head. Who the hell could be so unlucky by having two guns pointed at them in under three minutes? Gene growled under his breath as he jumped to his feet, leaving the man's body alone and forgotten, gun gripped tightly in his hand. Although Alex hurt him, Gene felt such panic when the stranger had his gun pointed at Bolly's chest. Gene couldn't lose her. He wouldn't. Now it was happening all over again and Gene felt sick to the stomach when he saw the determined and crazy rage in Jeanette's eyes.

"Where's me bleedin' money?!" Jeanette screeched, tightened her arm around Alex's neck and pushing the gun harder against her temple, causing her to whimper in pain. She was out of control and Gene knew it. He had to stay cool and act fast before she went too far and put a hole in Alex's head. Gene internally winced at that idea and calmly raised his gun.

"All your friends have been caught. It's over, love," Gene said quietly, trying to calm her. Instead, Jeanette just snarled at him and cocked the gun, taking a step back and taking Alex with her. "Let her go!" This time Gene's emotions leaked in to his voice as he desperately cried out. He prepared to shoot and maybe Bolly saw that because suddenly she widened her eyes and screamed something, violently elbowing Jeanette in the stomach, causing her gun to go off. He felt his finger pull the trigger as a reflex, the gun still aiming at where Jeanette once was. And where Bolly was now.

For a split second their eyes locked. Gene didn't even notice as Jeanette silently slipped away. All he could see was Bolly and how her mouth fell open and her eyes glazed over as her hands pressed across her stomach. Then she fell. "Bolly," Gene whispered, still in a state of shock. He had shot her. Probably killed her. Intense pain ripped at his insides. He admitted to her that he felt a connection between them but he never shared the full extent of his feelings and that made his pain worse, making it unbearably hard for him to take the few steps toward her.

Standing over her, their eyes met again and Bolly gave a small smile. "Gene..." Alex whispered as she removed one bloodstained hand from her wound and held it out shakily towards him. At once Gene crouched down and clutched at it tightly, willing her to stay with him. How would he survive without her? He needed her. "I'm going home now but I'll miss you. I... I... I lo..." Suddenly she let out a violent cough and her eyelids fluttered closed, her mouth still open from what she was trying to tell him.

What was she trying to tell him? She couldn't finish her last sentence and Gene's heart cried at the suspicion Gene had as to what it was. She also mentioned going home and Gene remembered the argument they had had the night before. At the time he had thought she was mocking him but now he wasn't sure what he believed. What she told him was downright impossible, but why would she lie with her dying breath? He could see the shine behind the pain in her eyes that suggested she was indeed telling the truth and she was going home. What else would explain the strange behaviour she displayed from time to time. Now that Gene thought about it, he also realized that she seemed to know that certain things were going to happen. Just like Sam had. Suddenly Gene believed, nothing else would explain it, but he was too late. He wished he had the chance to tell Bolly that he knew she was telling the truth, remembering the pain in her eyes when she had finally opened up to him and then he viciously accused her of lying.

By this time the others had arrived and gathered around Alex's crumpled body, pain and shock etched on to their faces. Gene sensed Shaz staring at his right hand and he looked down at it in a daze. He still held the gun limply and he quickly let go of it as though it was hot with a disgusted expression. That gun had taken away Bolly's precious life and he would never touch it again.

More and more people flooded on to the scene and this angered Gene slightly. These people were strangers to Alex Drake and yet they still gawked at her defeated figure and treated her and her mourning friends with no respect. Of course, what right did he have to be by her side? He was the murderer and she was his victim.

Suddenly an ambulance crew descended on Alex's body, two of them urging the gathered crowd back as one bent down to inspect the body. Someone grabbed Gene by the shoulder, gently trying to pull him away but he didn't budge. He knew this would be the last time he would feel the warmth of Bolly's skin and to see her beautiful face. He also knew that he was in a lot of trouble. His bullet was currently lodged in to her, and with his yelled threat yesterday and no witnesses it was looking like a jail sentence. Not that he didn't deserve it. Not that he didn't have anything to live for.

"She's alive!" Those two little words were like magic to Gene and changed his mind instantly. It snapped him out of his stupor and he stared at the ambulance technician with hopeful eyes. Those two little words returned meaning to Gene's life, giving him a purpose. He had to make sure she was okay. He had to see her eyes open again. "We need to get her to the hospital now! Her pulse is weak." This time Gene willingly stepped away from Bolly so she could be moved, but he never strayed far and he simply strode past the police officers who were debating on whether to arrest him. He clambered in to the ambulance before anyone could object and left the scene without another word.

--

Alex couldn't remember a time when her eyelids felt so heavy. It felt so hard to open them and once they were open they would close again without permission. After a moment, Alex started to win the battle and could keep her eyes open long enough to take in her surroundings. A smiling doctor stood at the end of her bed. He was talking to her, Alex knew that, but she couldn't quite register what he was saying. The only thing that she could register was that she was home.

The doctor stepped aside, drawing Alex's attention to him, and her breath hitched when she saw Molly rushing toward her. Alex quickly opened her arms and after what was months to her, she finally held her little girl again causing her barriers to break and silent tears to run down her face. At first she was reluctant to let go of her when the doctor suggested giving Alex time to wake up, but he was right; Alex couldn't hold on to Molly from being so tired and weak and she relaxed back in to the pillows, her eyelids fighting against her again.

A voice called out to her though, forcing her eyes to open again. It wasn't just any voice, it was Gene Hunt's voice. It felt as though her heart shattered when she saw his face on the monitor in front of her. She had left him without telling him how she really felt about him. She tried to but she couldn't quite get the words out before the white light engulfed her. That was her biggest regret.

What does it matter? Alex snapped at herself. He wasn't real, just a construct of her mind. Yet she couldn't stop herself from tentatively reaching out to touch the screen where he desperately called to her. Despite him being imaginary Alex knew that she would miss him fiercely and it would take her a long time to get over him. However she refused to forget him. She couldn't.

Then one word Gene said caught her attention. Coma? She was still in 1982 but in a coma? No, that couldn't be right. She was here, she was home where she belonged with Molly. Alex's panic spiked and she tried to flee from the screaming image of Gene Hunt but he was everywhere she looked. She couldn't escape. People looked at her as though she was crazy as she ran through the hospital but she didn't care. Maybe she was crazy. Defeated, Gene still surrounding her, Alex leaned against a wall and slid down in, landing on the floor in a crying heap, willing for his voice to stop ripping at her heart. Willing for her pain to end.


	2. Hospital Visits

**I am very happy with the amount of alerts I've received. I'm thrilled and I thank all of you! But you know what would be better and make me feel a whole lot better and get me in the writing mode? REVIEWS! Honestly, they really do help me and they don't take long. I really would appreciate it. :)**

Even though the ambulance was speeding down the streets, sirens blaring, the journey to the hospital was painfully long to Gene. Over the years Gene naturally developed his skill to read people and he did not like how the ambulance crew were acting. They seemed nervous about how long Alex had been unconscious without showing any awareness. It seemed to Gene that one member of the crew had already given up on her, casting her body a sympathetic glance, sighing heavily when he tried something and didn't get a response.

Eventually they arrived at the hospital and Gene hurtled out of the ambulance, snapping at the crew to hurry their arses up. Couldn't they see that Bolly lay bleeding? Dying? Silently they scurried about the ambulance, pulling Alex out on a stretcher. When they transferred her on to a trolley, Gene flinched slightly as her small delicate frame was jolted, but apart from that Gene showed no emotion as he raised his shields, not wanting anyone to see how deeply unnerved and affected he was. He still couldn't believe that it was _him_ ho shot her. How could he?

Luckily, Bolly gained the attention of doctors straight away as they clearly saw that it was an emergency. Gene didn't know whether to be glad about this or not. On the one hand it meant that she was get seen to straight away and didn't have to wait around. But on the other end it meant that Bolly was in serious trouble with the possibility that he could lose her any second.

"Sir?" Gene removed his intense stare from Alex's face for the first time since arriving at the hospital to see that a doctor was trying to gain his attention. When Gene raised his head the doctor continued, "She'll have to go in to surgery right away to get the bullet out. It is a risky operation and I suggest that you contact her family and friends. I have to warn you, there is a chance that she is comatose and could not wake up." Gene stared at the doctor in shocked silence as he turned his attention back to Alex and worked over her.

Gene couldn't believe what he just heard. How could Alex Drake, the strongest and bravest woman Gene had ever met, survive through all that they've been through, only to end up in a coma and waste away slowly over the years. No! Gene couldn't think like that. The doctor only said that there was a chance, it wasn't a certainty. Gene had to believe that she would wake up and he would see her eyes open again. He had to.

He didn't want to part from her side, knowing how unstable her condition was. Luckily, he still had his police radio and after fishing around in his pocket he pulled it out and hurriedly turned it on. "Chris, Ray, Shaz," Gene called to the people Alex was closest to, knowing they would want to know about her, "Bolly is going in to surgery now. You should come down here." Without waiting for an answer, Gene turned the radio off and turned his attention solely on Bolly, wanting to spend as much time as possible memorizing her face. There wasn't anyone else to call; Bolls had no family. Just Molly and Gene knew he couldn't contact her.

Then he suddenly realized how selfish he was being. Her last words to him was that she believed she was going back home, going back to Molly where she belonged. How could he want to separate her from her world just so he could be happy with her at his side while she was miserable? But how could he _want_ her to die? He knew, or at least he hoped, that if she died she would be happy and healthy where she belonged. He remembered the few times Bolly lowered her guard and talked about her daughter and he knew that she loved her very much. How could he want her to be with him instead of with her daughter? He was being selfish and he knew it. Despite this, he couldn't bring himself to _not_ want her to wake up, and he still hoped with all his might that she would return to him.

"We need to prepare for surgery. You can have a few moments with her before we proceed. She should be able to hear you," the doctor informed him, and with a glance around him, all the staff members hurried off leaving Gene alone with Alex.

"Bolls?" Gene whispered hoarsely, staring intently in to her face as though waiting for a response. When he didn't receive one, Gene cleared his throat and continued anyway, "Bolly? Bolls? I don't know if you can hear me but you have to wake up. Bolls? Please wake up. Bolly? Bolls! Come on, Bolls! You have to snap out of this coma! You have to be strong!" His voice raised slightly at the end and he visibly took a deep breath before talking quietly again, "Please, Bolls, you need to wake up. For me. I need to see you open your eyes again before you go in to surgery. Please? Bolls?" Despite his begging, Alex didn't stir and he sighed in defeat as the doctors and nurses surrounded them again as though they never left and wheeled her to surgery where he couldn't follow.

Groaning, Gene heavily sat down on one of the few plastic chairs that lined the walls just outside the double doors. He was the only one there at the moment but he had no doubt that the rest of his team would be arriving soon, accusation burning in their eyes. Not like he didn't deserve it. Screwing up his eyes, Gene tried to clear his head of the images of the shooting, but they haunted his head, never disappearing. How could it have been only fifteen minutes ago that it happened? It seemed like a lifetime.

It also seemed like a lifetime that Bolly was in surgery. No, two lifetimes. Gene glanced down at his watch and thought it was broken at first when it told him that only five minutes had passed since Alex disappeared behind the doors. How could that he possible? Again, Gene closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, willing for the nightmare to end.

Suddenly, Gene was shook by someone, snapping him out of his thoughts. At first Gene guessed it was a doctor with news about Bolly and so he leapt up, practically grabbing the man as he asked, "How is she?" But then Gene looked around himself and he realized the man who woke him was a uniformed police officer with another officer standing behind him. Gene saw his team standing down the corridor, standing close together and whispering, casting him anxious glances every now and then. Gene could guess why these police officers were here.

"Sorry, Mr Hunt, but you'll have to come with us." Once Gene would have ran. He remembered the time he was accused of murder back when Sam was his DI and he escaped capture, but there was one small difference in this case. Gene _did_ shoot Alex. He was guilty. Silently he bowed his head and stepped forward, snarling slightly when the officer put handcuffs on him.

Being led away in handcuffs was probably the most humiliating thing Gene Hunt ever had to endure. It wasn't natural for the Mancurian Lion to be cuffed instead of cuffing. Surprising he went without a word, except for the occasional grumble and growl, but then he forcefully stopped when he walked past his team. "Make sure I'm contacted when she comes out of surgery," Gene said before being pushed forward. Taking one last look at his team, Gene lowered his head again and continued his silent walk, leaving Chris comforting a crying Shaz while Ray just looked on with confusion as though he couldn't quite believe what was happening.

--

It had been a week since she woke up and Alex had her emotional breakdown, and she was still in hospital. After all, she did get shot in her head, fall in to a coma and then, upon waking, ran around the hospital screaming and crying. The doctors put it down to the stress her mind must have been under, but Alex knew the truth. Gene Hunt was such an important person to her in her subconscious world that she was having trouble letting go. However, apart from the first time, Alex hadn't seen Gene again and she tried to ignore her disappointment. At least this meant that she was allowed to go home the next day. Allowed to go home and live life again. But how could she with all the wonderful memories? No! Not memories, just hallucinations. Whatever happened to her, Alex had to move on. For Molly.

Talking about Molly, the girl herself interrupted Alex's thoughts by dashing in to the room, her little face lit up with a grin. "The doctor just told me you can come home tomorrow!" Molly squealed. It was obvious the girl was very excited and hyper, yet when she reached her mother she instantly slowed down and was very careful when she bent over Alex's bed to give her a hug. She was such a clever and caring girl. How did she survive for so long without her?

Just then someone else walked through the doorway and leaned against the wall, obviously enjoying watching the family moment. Evan. Alex still hadn't talked to him about her experience or about the car bomb. She desperately hoped that she was wrong and her father hadn't killed himself and her mother. That way, it proved that her time in the past wasn't real, and she could stop thinking about Gene Hunt as a real person she would forever miss. But an opportunity never came up for Alex to talk to him alone. Until now.

"Molly?" Evan said, pushing himself from against the wall and approaching Alex's bed. "I need to speak to your mum alone for a sec. Can you go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat?" Molly grumbled slightly but eagerly agreed when Evan held out a twenty pound note, telling her she could keep the change. Alex chuckled and shook her head. As soon as Molly was out of earshot she spoke.

"You spoil her," Alex accused with a smile. Evan returned the smile and shrugged, sitting on Alex's bed next to her legs, his face suddenly turning serious when he was settled.

"I want to make sure you're okay. You can stay in the hospital longer if you need to. The doctors wouldn't mind, I checked, and I am happily taking care of Molly." Evan's eyes were full of such concern for her, that Alex didn't explode and snap at him for basically accusing her of not being able to look after herself and her daughter.

"I'm fine. I think the best thing for me right now is to get out of the hospital and return to life," Alex said before glancing down at her blanket. It was now or never. She had waited for a moment like this since she woke up, so how come she was having problems asking. "Evan... I need to ask you something." Alex glanced up and saw the concerned curiosity in Evan's face. "Did my dad... Did my dad put he bomb in the car?"

Alex heard Evan quickly suck in his breath and for a long moment they were silent. "Yes," Evan eventually said, pain obvious in his voice. "Yes, he did." Alex gulped, her heart hammering. If that was true maybe the rest of the events really did happen.

"Was there a man? Gene Hunt? Was he there? And a woman? Alex?" She couldn't bring herself to say her last name, it would sound too weird. Even so, she could see Evan's eyes widened as he looked at Alex with new eyes.

"Yes. Gene Hunt was a DCI and Alex was his DI," Evan said cautiously. He was about to ask Alex how she knew such things, but before he could a doctor walked in to the room, glancing down at a chart he held in his hands as he did, so he missed the tense atmosphere in the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but if Alex is going to go home tomorrow she needs her rest. I'll let Molly come up to say goodbye and then you'll have to go." The doctor said the last bit toward Evan before disappearing out the room again.

"I'll go get Molly," Evan whispered, not meeting Alex's eyes. He quickly left the room, as though scared, leaving Alex with a lot to think about. So everything that happened to her while she was in her coma was real? It really did happen? Which meant Gene Hunt really was real. She wondered what happened to him. She wondered what happened to her. Did she just die or is she still in a coma somewhere. Her heart suddenly lurched as she realized how much trouble she left Gene in. Nobody watched Jeanette take her hostage, and even though it was an accident, Gene did shoot her after bellowing a threat to kill her if she got in his way. Oh, God. He probably went to jail for life, rotting away in a cell for something he didn't do. And it was all her fault. Hot tears rolled don her cheeks as she realized that in her desperation to return home, she condemned Gene Hunt, a real person, the person she loved, to a life in jail. She knew now that she couldn't continue living normally in this world, but she knew she couldn't leave Molly and try to get back. Is this how Sam felt? If she didn't have Molly would she kill herself to return to Gene?

The answer was so easy it scared her. Yes, she would.

**There we are then, a bit longer that usual but I hope you don't mind. I really would appreciate some reviews. _Hint, hint._**


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey, everyone. I'm so sorry about how long I've left this story just hanging. Unfortunately, I can't see myself picking it up in the near future. At the moment it is a dead story, and so after a few days I'm going to delete it.

This does not mean that it will never appear again. Maybe in the future I will gain some inspiration and enthusiasm for it and repost it. But in the meantime, I am sorry and thanks to all who reviewed – It really does mean a lot.


End file.
